ME AMAS, PERO QUIERO TU FELICIDAD
by Alex kurokiba
Summary: es un amor eterno o eso creían ¿ realmente existe el amor para siempre ? fate deberá decidir entre lo que es mejor y su felicidad , entre la felicidad y sufrimiento de nanoha o su felicidad y dolor ¿que decidirá fate ? sabrá nanoha la verdad detrás de fate ?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de mahou shoujo lyrical nanoha no me pertenecen T-T. La historia si es completa y únicamente a mía.

**ME AMAS, PERO QUIERO TU FELICIDAD **

PROLOGO

Aun te amo después de todo lo que paso, aun después de lo que vivimos, cada dia que paso , después de que me fui , cada di mi corazón late solo porque aún tiene la esperanza de volverte a ver ,pero no puedo , no quiero seguir haciéndote daño , no quiero que me veas así , ni yo misma me puedo ver ahora no sin que mis ojos se humedezcan.

Todos los días te pienso, pienso en cada día que vivimos ,pienso en cada día que despertaba abrazada a tu cuerpo y podía perderme en el perfume que desprendías , amaba verte dormir porque aun dormida tu cara impasible me atraía a besarte mil y un veces y lo hacía ,tus labios son los únicos en los que no me importaría perderme por siempre ,tus ojos ,esos ojos color azul son los más hermosos que jamás haya visto ,esos ojos que con solo una mirada traían calma a mi vida ,extraño tenerte en mis brazos ,en mi cama ,extraño las caricias que nos dábamos ,extraño los besos y tu cuerpo debajo del mío cuando hacíamos el amor .

Cada día me lamento en silencio dentro de estas cuatro paredes, me duele el no verte, el no sentirte, pero lo prefiero así, prefiero que el dolor lo sienta yo y no tu aunque no niego que te duela pero ruego porque me olvides, aunque me duela lo prefiero a que me recuerdes y sientas que se te estruja el corazón y que las lágrimas surquen tus ojos.

Me odio y no sabes cuánto, me odio por mentirte , por lastimarte , me odio por que hice todas las cosas que te prometí y me rogaste no hiciera , me odio por que el ultimo recuerdo que me quedara de ti será la tristeza ,confusión y desprecio que me diste con esos hermosos ojos que tanto me encantan.

Aunque me duela no me arrepiento, no me arrepiento de causarte dolor porque sé que aunque tardes un poco algún día me olvidaras y no seré más que un recuerdo odiaras o que odias ya no lo sé , a que llores y te lamentes por mucho tiempo , quiero irme sabiendo que me olvidaste u odias a que sepa que por mi culpa seguirás triste , y no lo quiero , quiero imaginar que volverás a sonreír como tanto me gusta , aunque suene egoísta y absurdo quisiera pedirte un favor , quiero que irradies paz y felicidad e ilumines la vida de otros como siempre has hecho e hiciste conmigo y que encuentres a quien te amé , dudo que lo haga tanto como yo lo hice pero ruego que por lo menos sea la mitad, quiero que sigas adelante y sonrías , muéstrale al mundo que tu sonrisa es lo más hermosos que jamás van a ver pero por favor ,solo por favor no le sonrías a nadie ,no como lo hacías conmigo ,cuando estábamos juntas , cuando era feliz ,no con esa sonrisa que sin palabras me decían cuanto me amabas.

Simplemente perdóname aunque no lo merezco mi corazón te lo ruega aunque jamás te lo diré. Fui cobarde y te lastime, me aleje, pero no había otra opción , no quiero verte llorar nunca más y esto es lo mejor . Solo quiero que sepas que te amo, que ni la muerte hará que mi amor por ti cambie, te amare por siempre mi bella cobriza.

Siento que mis ojos pesan, solo veo oscuridad, creo que al fin han decidido mi destino, todo es oscuro y frio pero algo cambio, siento una extraña calidad que me abraza y mi mejilla mojada y también siento un leve apretón en mi mano.

"te amo…nano…ha"

"yo también t…e amo fate…fate-chan", sonreí, incluso al final sigues en mi mente, adiós nanoha** .**

**Y bueno este es mi primer fanfic y quisiera saber cómo me fue y si hay errores en la letra o narración espero me lo digan para corregirlos y también pensé en dejar esto como un one-shot pero anoche me soñé más o menos como la puedo continuar así que será una historia más larga aunque no tanto creo que como 4 capítulos máximo pero aún no lo sé y pues muchasss gracias por leer la historia y espero comenten. fav , follow lo que sea y pues seguiré con la historia hasta el final y sugerencias o correcciones en comentarios SAYONARA.**


	2. Chapter 1 -un nuevo comienzo

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de mahou shoujo lyrical nanoha no me pertenecen T-T. La historia si es completa y únicamente a mía.**Capitulo 1-Un nuevo comienzo**

Todo era un lió, desde que despertó todos en la casa corrían de un lado a otro preparando todo para la mudanza. La mudanza que no le había dejado pegar el ojo en toda la noche, no estaba segura de que las cosas fuesen a ir tan bien como sus madres habían prometido , tenia miedo de no conseguir amigos y si todos la odiaban y si no quedaba en la mismas clase que su hermana. Quedaría por lo menos en el mismo colegio que sus hermanos , causaba terror el solo pensarlo pero aunque no los viera en el colegio sabia que siempre estarían para ella puesto que vivían en la misma casa y eran familia, una rara y no tan convencional como el resto pero familia a fin de cuentas.

Mientras fate dejaba las cosas en su nueva habitación mientras la miraba, observo toda la habitación era inmensa incluso para ella y Alicia, desde que nació siempre han compartido habitación y realmente no es algo que le moleste ya que su hermana es una de las pocas personas que realmente la conoce .

Mañana seria el primer de secundaria de fate y Alicia mientras que chrono, por su lado empezaba a cursar octavo grado .solo les llevaba dos años a las chicas y por esto sus madres insistían en que debía cuidarlas aunque muchas veces no era necesario , fate siempre era la que los defendía odiaba que alguien intentara pasarse con su familia .

Por favor fate cambia esa cara y no me salgas con que no tienes mas por que te golpeo si lo se leo tu mente buuu -Alicia se burlaba de la cara de su hermana, desde que eran niñas le había echo creer que podía leer mentes y siempre se ponía a llorar-fate frunció el ceño odiaba cuando su hermana leía su mente -solo es que no me gusta estar lejos de hayate y signum ya no tendré con quien jugar vóley y no se si pueda hacer amigos tan fácil como tú lo haces, yo no soy tú que a cualquier desconocido se le acerca y lo acosa solo por que tiene lindo cabello- punto para fate

Cállate si no hubiese sido por mi quizás nunca habrías vuelto a hablar con hayate y sobre todo no conocerías a signum-dijo Alicia que odiaba cuando su hermana sacaba ese tema a relucir.

Tienes razón pero no creas que la mejor conversación que pude haber tenido con hayate tuviera que ser precisamente después de evitar que te golpeara como cajón que no cierra solo por que se te ocurrió acosar a su hermana -ja recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer que evito que una loca golpeara a su hermana por acosadora

No me molestes fate!-exclamo Alicia ya cansada de que cada vez que su hermana podía le recordaba su no tan buen momento con signum-lo creas o no ese cabello no podía ser real quien nace con el cabello rosa ni lady gaga podría y aun sigo creyendo que es falso

Jejeje sí sí lo que digas mejor acostémonos que quiera o no mañana será nuestro primer día y es mejor no llegar tarde -dijo fate que prefería dormir había sido un día muy agotador y prefería terminarlo de una buena vez

Tienes razón, crees que haya un equipo de fútbol, quiero entrar y empezar a jugar cuanto antes no puedo esperar ni siquiera creo que pueda dormir de la emoción-Alicia comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación hasta que fue tirada al suelo -shhh guarda silencio si nuestras madres se enteran que aun estamos despiertas nos mataran, mejor duerme y mañana miramos lo de los equipo yo quiero entrar al de voleibol.

Bueno hermanitas su salón , el mío es un piso mas arriba las veré en el descanso y por favor Alicia evita que fate mate a alguien-dijo chrono mirando a sus dos hermanas suspiro-y tu tampoco vayas a hacer nada malo no quiero quejas

Si papá-dijeron al unísono las gemelas, ya a ninguno le sorprendía pero aun no dejaba de ser chistoso chrono se fue a su salón pero no sin antes despeinar un poco a sus hermanas así le mostraba su cariño.

Silencio siéntense por favor hoy tenemos a dos nuevas compañeras-explico la profesora mientras fate y Alicia entraban -por favor preséntese cada una y tomen asiento en la ultima fila

Hola yo me llamo Alicia Testarossa Harlaown me gusta el futbol el anime y los videojuegos espero nos llevemos bien - dijo alicia feliz -yo me llamo fate Testarossa Harla… si somos gemelas -dijo fate cuando empezó a escuchar murmullos de que eran igualitas

Esta bien ambas pueden tomar asientos detrás de la niña nanoha takamachi , nanoha podrías levantar tu mano por favor -nanoha levanto la mano y se encontró con dos niñas igualitas que le sonreían y se sentaron justo atrás de ella-hola soy nanoha takamachi quieren ser mis amigas soy buena niña o eso dicen mis padres tengo un gato que se llama raising heart y sí es un nombre raro pero de mmm-fue interrumpida cuando una niña de cabello castaño le tapo la boca-perdón ella es muy… es interesante, por cierto yo soy hayate yagami hola.

**Perdón por problemas familiares un tanto complicados no había podido subir el nuevo capítulo y aunque es un poco corto juro por mi honor que subiré el siguiente capítulo más rápido y será más largo y aún falta un poco para que se empiece a explicar lo sucedido en el prologo.**


End file.
